


White Petals

by MeeemWho



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, teatime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeemWho/pseuds/MeeemWho
Summary: Rhea finally says yes to Byleth's attempts at having tea with her. Byleth then tries to hide her crush without much success.





	White Petals

**Author's Note:**

> unbetad and written on a whim enjoy

Byleth had never had a pulse, but she swore it was beating now with how nervous she was.

No training in the world could ever help when it came to blindly guessing someone's favorite tea.

It was a shock to Byleth when she had asked Rhea to tea she actually accepted. Byleth had expected the usual excuse of having a meeting or some other business, but Rhea had said yes.

Even Seteth, whom she consulted to try and find out what she preferred for tea, had never truly seen her at ease. He had just mentioned something about her preferring green teas before Byleth rushed off to the kitchens.

And so, here she was, a plate of cookies to her left and a delicate tea set with a delightful scent of chamomile wafting out of the white spout.

At least, what Byleth hoped was a delightful scent to the Archbishop.

The air was light, a soft breeze ruffling Byleth's hair now and again. Any minute now Rhea would be coming through.

Any minute now.

…

Byleth was sure she was going to die with each minute that ticked by.

Just as the sweat began to bead across her eyebrow, however, she heard the shuffle of a chair across from her. Sitting there like an angel, was the archbishop herself.

"I'm terribly sorry for running late, professor. I had a student ask me for advice moments before I was to leave."

Rhea looked beautiful as always, the outdoor sunlight making her hair shimmer in all the right ways.

"It's quite alright, Lady Rhea. I don't mind." Byleth replied, reaching out to pour the tea. She almost dropped the entire pot on the table when Rhea smiled back at her.

"Here you are, I hope it didn't cool too much for you." Byleth said, sliding over a saucer with a teacup decorated with small violets.

"It should be fine- oh!" Rhea perked up as she brought the cup to her lips. "Chamomile. I used to drink this all the time."

Byleth prayed to the goddess that her flush didn't show and her hands kept steady as she took a sip from her own tea.

There was a moment of silence where they enjoyed their teas. Byleth was already running through hundreds and hundreds of conversation topics in her mind.

"So, Professor." Rhea began, breaking her concentration. "Tell me, what has your class been studying this week?"

Oh goddess Rhea had started the conversation.

"Two things primarily." Byleth said, cooly and calmly (she hoped). "Although I had to change our studies in the middle of the week to focus on battalion use. It's amazing how much I picked up of it while working as a mercenary."

Rhea nodded, waiting for Byleth to continue.

Byleth had never been one to try and carry a conversation. She had always preferred learning about her peers and students and allowing them to carry a conversation. It was incredible how much you can learn about someone by just letting them talk.

But this time, it was Rhea who sat back and listened. Rhea who smiled and nodded as Byleth recounted a skirmish. Rhea was the one to ask for details when Byleth tried to skim over a fishing experience.

"Professor, you've got quite the unusual story, you know?" Rhea piped up when Byleth finished off the last of her tea. 

"How so?" Byleth inquired, resting her cup on the saucer with a soft clink. "I'd imagine you've heard a lot of stories from all kinds of people."

Rhea smiled. That beautiful smile.

"I've heard plenty of stories, probably more than any other person could even think about. But you are the first person who I've ever spoken too who only has stories from here."

Byleth blinked, confused.

"I've only known one way of life here at the monastery." Rhea continued, folding her hands over her lap. She looked down at the table before continuing. "I am it's leader, and I have a specific role that must be filled. I know how everything works and how everything is run. But you don't.

"It's a breath of fresh air. Learning how you discovered new things around here as if it's not something I've seen time and time again. Even hearing you talk about the old fishing dock makes me see it in a new light."

Rhea turned towards Byleth at that, and she was left breathless. For once, she didn't have her shoulders tight and head straight. She was slouching against the back of her chair, looking so peaceful in the moment.

"Thank you, Byleth. You're showing me how to appreciate this cherished place again."

Byleth knew she couldn't avoid the blush at Rhea's praise. But in that second, she didn't care.

"Thank you, Lady Rhea."

Rhea nodded. They stayed like that for just a minute longer, gazing at the other while the wind passed between them. Then, Rhea reached across the table and gently placed her fingertips over Byleth's.

Rhea looked so hopeful when she spoke. "If you would like, I could try and make some time to have this again? I so enjoy talking to you like this."

Byleth swore she almost blacked out before replying.

"Of course. I would be honored to host you again." She finally replied, avoiding her gaze so she could at least try and pretend she wasn't in deep.

"Then I will let you know when." Rhea said, before removing her warm fingertips from Byleth's. Before she could say another word, she bowed to Byleth and left.

And then Byleth was stuck. Her hand refusing to move from the warm spot Rhea had just made for her.

She hoped the merchant didn't mind if she bought out his entire stock of chamomile tea.

**Author's Note:**

> let it be know that the google doc for this fic is titled "Wife up that Pope".
> 
> and listen i know i wrote that smut and i want to write more but they can also Hold Hands and be cute sometimes too.


End file.
